


Pattern Recognition [Podfic]

by Arioch, idellaphod, podfic_lover, thriceandonce (sylvaine), tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, Europodfriends 2018, F/F, Introspection, Live Reading, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Cirkeln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: Vanessa can see the signs, but that doesn't mean she's ready to read them.





	Pattern Recognition [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pattern Recognition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594877) by [Orokiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orokiah/pseuds/Orokiah). 



> Thank you all for the great time we had recording this together! I hope it got some of you curious. Also I am pleased with my cover, lol.
> 
> Be warned about the outtakes, a good deal is me rambling about Engelsfors and its world.

**Length:** 24:25 [10.6 MB]

**Download or Stream via Google:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XsU6PVZtLlvJsZ5mmHq-VGYg647RJQJa)

**Download via Mediafire:** [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rk7ly577tg4p4o8/Pattern_Recognition.mp3/file)

**Outtakes!**

**Length:**  04:48 [2.4 MB]

**Download or Stream via Google:** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xFXcHutm4zJb8WzskRpIKojt7UQXjgeG)

**Download via Mediafire:** [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/so1uoamc2nhh5o0/Pattern_Recognition_Bloopers.mp3/file)


End file.
